


Kiss With a Fist

by sharmansdaniel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Puppy Scott, bad boy isaac, lots of feels, super nice derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmansdaniel/pseuds/sharmansdaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Isaac Lahey's a bad boy and Scott McCall's a precious little thing so naturally Isaac hates his guts and wants him gone. but fuck, he's in love with the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> first shot at teen wolf fanfiction and I’m a little rusty so please be gentle. also I’m notorious for my use of run-on sentences so sorry in advance xoxo
> 
> oh and this is super short cause I'm still figuring everything out but the next chapter will have more I promise

Isaac Lahey wants to rip out Scott McCall’s throat with his teeth.  
and he doesn't care who knows it.

He had tried to be civil and reasonable after the first time Scott had said something that sent his blood boiling but after a year of the disgustingly overwhelming modesty, chivalry, and overall _goodness_ Scott continued to exude, Isaac wanted to scream while simultaneously maiming anyone in his way.

Isaac doesn't like nice things. Isaac’s a bad boy. He lives off a diet of cigarettes and bourbon and has a mouth dirtier than the floor of a city bus but he doesn’t care because that’s who he is and he doesn’t give a fuck what anyone else has to say about it. In elementary school he got a note sent home proclaiming he doesn’t work well with others after shoving a classmate into the wall for the fifth time. Isaac looks back on that fondly. 

So it’s a surprise to no one that when Derek Hale brought home a newly bitten werewolf to join their pack, he wasn’t exactly cordial. 

"This is a mistake," he had said to Derek’s turned back as he watched his alpha prepare a makeshift bed on the couch for the intruder. “What the fuck were you thinking, Derek?" 

"I was trying to save his life," Derek explained. “He couldn’t breathe, he was going to die." 

Isaac scoffed. "And your point?" 

Derek laid their unconscious house guest on the couch, taking him from his previous position slumped in an armchair. He turned to Isaac and sighed. "You know this isn’t always about taking away a life. Sometimes you have the opportunity to give someone life as well." 

"But the bite could’ve killed him. Jesus, I don’t get it. You said you were going out for milk—" Isaac stopped, his spiel interrupted by the sound of groaning coming from the stranger slowly blinking his way back to consciousness. 

He scowled at the derailment and for the first time, took notice of what the boy sprawled out in front of him actually looked like. 

Isaac immediately rolled his eyes. 

fuck. 

_he’s cute._

Ever since then, Isaac has wanted to punch Derek in the throat for ever thinking bringing Scott into their pack was a good idea. He still has never gotten a clear answer as to why Derek made the dumb decision he did but there's only so much Isaac can do when Derek's the alpha and no matter what, Scott's now a werewolf and one of them. So he tried to be a team player. He really, truly did. He didn't break any of Scott's bones the time Scott cleaned his room for him or did his laundry or walked in on him having sex with the hot blonde from Lucky's because he thought the sounds he was hearing were cries for help. Isaac took the high road every single damn time.

but fuck that.  
it's been a year.  


now, Isaac Lahey wants to rip out Scott McCall's throat with his teeth.  
and he doesn't care how cute Scott is. 


End file.
